


Merlin Fanart Compilation 2019

by djiange



Series: Merlin fanart [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Canonical Character Death, Crossdressing, Crossover, Fanart, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, mainly merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djiange/pseuds/djiange
Summary: What the title says.Merlin fanart with my gibberish captions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who Season 9 spoiler and whouffaldi undertone in the last one.

Headshots study.

(Aww always gonna love his pout)

*

> She will always hate me  
She said, you lost me baby  
No matter what I say  
The love is gone
> 
> _\- She will always hate me_, James Blunt

inspired by: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-9v7f0iqic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dl-9v7f0iqic&t=NGMxOTkyMmU1OGQzNDE3ZjQwMjQ1YjE2NWRmMWMxYzEyNGZjYmYzZSxYc3VDOFhCNA%3D%3D&b=t%3An1367Pw6K0uY5-kldfeUow&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdjiange.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183964617101%2Fshe-will-always-hate-me-she-said-you-lost-me&m=1)

*

Camelot power couple.

(Drawing this while listening to Olly Alexander singing "Oh oh oh I was a king under your control")

*

Random modern setting featuring Merlin being a doctor.

*

Someday my prince will come.

(Please check out this beautiful [French cover - Un Jour Mon Prince Viendra](https://open.spotify.com/track/1GoXEJHLIRtEaplMUFeykZ))

*

Age difference.

*

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. the collar is only one hole shy of perfection.”

*

King and Lionheart.

*

If there was a live-action _Fate/Grand Order_ in which Colin Morgan was casted as Merlin.

*

How to Deflower Your (PEN)Dragon.

*

"Don‘t you worry. They’d always find you, someday, someway."

In a way, Merlin shares the same energy with the Doctor as both of them go too far for the fear of losing their beloved ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Merlin.

Listen.

I never asked you to save my life.

No man can live forever - well, probably you can, but I cannot; I am only human.

Despite that, I never asked you to pave the way for me owing to a prophecy, either.

Those were not what I wanted.

All I ever wanted - I _needed_ \- you to do was staying by my side, holding my hand, when I was too cruel or too cowardly to reach out for you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin AU, Modern Setting. Arthur Pendragon lives a life like royalty, which is to say what he wants he gets; he never makes wish. Yet by a mere chance, Arthur releases a mighty genie from a magical lamp and the genie whose name is Merlin grants him three wishes. Arthur wastes his first wish to make Merlin shut up or on some other trivial shit, and uses the second one to meet his late mother’s spirit. What about the third? (yah we all know he sets merlin free and they are like happy ever after)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see NSFW part at [Friend like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932304).

Arthur: There’s something about you, genie. I can’t quite put my finger on it.  
Merlin: Duh, you ever seen a genie before mate?

-

Arthur: Why aren’t you blue?  
Merlin: I’m a genie not bloody Mystique.

-

[on the magic carpet]

Merlin: *singing* _I can show you the world/shining, shimmering splendid/tell me princess-_  
Arthur: Did you learn that from Gwaine?  
Merlin: *continue singing* _-now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your arse-_  
Arthur: What?  
Merlin: I said I can open your eyes.

-

[“never called a master friend” playing in the background]

Merlin: Arthur i’m your friend.  
Arthur: No, you are my servant.

-

Merlin: So your last wish?  
Arthur: I'd get some land and become a farmer.  
Merlin: First, technically that's two wishes. Second, why not buy the land yourself? It's not like over the odds for you rich prat or what. It's like shopping in Tesco. And third, how'd _you_ toil away in the field anyway.  
Arthur: Obviously I'd take you with me. you can do all the hard work.

-

(Arthur: I get the… cultural appropriation part since you’re supposed to be a genie, but why crossdress?  
Merlin: cuz the buggering twat who drew me is a kinky little shit)


	4. Chapter 4

Well, they say fairy tales are all true.

There's always someone who fits the little glass slipper perfectly, and someone who dissolves into foam as the rosy dawn breaks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MERLIN ANNIVERSARY FOLKS!!
> 
> (slight dub-con warning?? please don’t do this to your crush unless some dragon said something about some coin? …or just don’t? stop being a bloody coward and tell them already)

This coyness were no crime.

*

Alternate version.

*

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night

Like we're gonna die young

\- Kesha, _Die Young (The Deconstructed Mix)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original mix of Kesha's _Die Young_ is more a modern setting merwaine song to me but this deconstructed one evokes some memories of the finale (or just because i ship merthur unnecessarily too hard


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the art is inspired by _Visions of Gideon_ (since i rewatched cmbyn the other day) i’ve been looping _Should Have Known Better_ while working on it tho. so the alternate caption can be:
> 
> _I should have known better_   
_Nothing can be changed_   
_The past is still the past_   
_The bridge to nowhere_

_Is it a video? Is it a video?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been really off recently...

Do you want to hear the story of the king, young man?

*

17yo!Merlin & 12yo!Arthur

*


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An echo to the art in Chapter 2.

> People tell me to be cautious  
People tell me not to lose my self control  
People tell me to be flawless  
People tell me not to let myself evolve
> 
> And I think I don’t really get it  
I think it’s all just a peculiar game  
And soon I’ll wake up and I’ll forget it  
And everyone will know me by a different name
> 
> I wanted to be stronger  
I wanted to be everything for you  
If I could be stronger would you believe  
That I could love you like you want me to?
> 
> \- _Stronger_, Clean Bandit

I wish these two silly boys could be stronger. To live, to love.

I wish they could know better that true love is never someone the obscure cosmic strength assigns to you, but someone you’d fight against it with, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know i've been making holiday season prints for friends and there're still plenty of them, so i decided to send the rest to dear fellow shippers in fandom. hope y’all like this smol token of my regard *curtsy*
> 
> (please fill out this [form](https://forms.gle/X52gLQ1qsxRGqALu6) if you’d like to have one.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who special "Last Christmas" reference in the last one.
> 
> see more of this post-513 dumbass merthur at [After All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138870)

*

> Now I got you in my space  
I won’t let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I’m latching on to you
> 
> \- _Latch_, Disclosure

*

*

*

*


End file.
